


Teen Sasha

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Felix comes home to the safe house to find almost sixteen-year-old Sasha acting suspiciously saccharine sweet.
Relationships: Felix & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 5





	Teen Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)

“Hi, Felix.” Sasha clasped her hands behind her back innocently and rocked side to side. “How did it go with that Dahl scientist mark?”

“As well as can be expected.” He raised his nose slightly as he stepped into the safehouse. “Is that an egg sandwich I smell?”

“Uh huh. Cooked it just the way you like it.” She bounded behind his tattered old chair and turned it towards him, with a creaky scrape across the dusty old floor. “You look like you could use a rest. Take a seat, I’ll bring your sandwich.”

“You are being extra sweet today.” He raised his eye suspiciously. “Did something go wrong with your hustle again?”

“Course not. I learned from the best.” She flitted to the kitchenette and scooped up the sandwich onto a plate. “Here’s your dinner. You want the radio?”

Felix took it, sat down, and watch as Sasha flounced to the work desk to flick on the radio. It was tuned (rather perfectly, and he suspected preemptively) to his favorite classical station.

“...Out with it. What do you want, darling?” he asked.

“Can I please go to the Symphony of Suck concert in the Highlands for my sixteenth?”

“No.”


End file.
